plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bobsled Bonanza
|FR = A trophy |NR = A money bag |before = Column Like You See 'Em |after = Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick}} Bobsled Bonanza is a mini-game which can be unlocked after beating Adventure Mode in Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West, and Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition. Bobsled Bonanza is a Pool level, which starts with four permanently placed ice trails on four ground lanes (up to the fourth column), and almost all of the zombies that appear throughout the level are Zombie Bobsled Teams and Zombonis. If the player melts the preplaced ice, they will face several Zombonis before any Zombie Bobsled Teams. Icons Bobsled bonanza.png|iPhone, iPod Touch, and Android icon Bobsled PC.png|PC icon Bobsled Bonzana complete.PNG|PC icon when Bobsled Bonanza is complete Bobsled DS.png|Nintendo DS icon Bobsled XBox.png|Xbox Live Arcade icon Bobsled ipad.png|iPad icon Strategies Suggested plants *Sunflower *Peashooter and/or Cattail (for pool lanes) *Lily Pad *Spikeweed (recommended to upgrade as soon as possible) *Spikerock *Squash (optional, if you do not have Spikerock) *Potato Mine *Jalapeno (optional, to melt ice and get rid of Zombie Bobsled Teams) *Imitater (optional, to imitate Potato Mine, Squash, or Jalapeno) *Starfruit (optional) *Chomper (optional) Related achievements Gallery BobsledBonanzaBegining.png|Beginning The yeti zombie.png|A Zombie Yeti in Bobsled Bonanza Zombie Yeti Bobsled Bonanza.jpg|Another Zombie Yeti in Bobsled Bonanza IMG 1350.png|On iPod Touch and iPhone versions, you can play this before you get Lily Pad. Of course, you will easily lose because you cannot defend the water lanes in any way apart from Cherry Bombs, which have a slow recharge. TinyBobsled.jpg|Tiny Zomboni and Zombie Bobsled Team Bobsled Bonanza by Minh.png|A strategy using only Spikeweeds, Spikerocks, and Tangle Kelps to kill zombies by (modded) Bobsled.JPG|By Bobbona MS.PNG|A strategy that relies heavily on Cattails and Spikerocks by 2013-04-15 20.35.50.png|A strategy by Alexslatov That's A Lot of Zombies!.png|A lot of Bobsled Team Zombies My Bobsled Bonanza Defence.png|Cattail strategy Bobsled Bonanza completed.png|Repeater, Spikeweed and a lot of instant-kills strategy by Bobsled Bonanza.png|By 49ACCABF-A37C-43A1-A917-D723A8CC3828.png|Something that can happen when you melt all the ice. There’s regular old zombies, none of those Zombonis. Video walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies - Achievement - Chill Out - Mini Games Bobsled Bonanza (Android HD) Ep.94|By Plants vs. Zombies (PC) - Mini-Games - Bobsled Bonanza Gameplay Playthrough Trivia *On the DS version, the Zombie Bobsled Team can appear outside of the bobsled. *It has the second longest wait time between planting and the first zombie of the level coming with a 45-second wait time, with Pogo Party being the longest. **If the hidden mini-game Air Raid is counted, it has the third longest wait time. *The Tree of Wisdom says it is "really, really, really difficult" to beat both this mini-game and Pogo Party without the Squash. *Unlike any other game modes, the ice trails do not disappear. In the Nintendo DS version though, ice trails normally disappear after Zombie Bobsled Teams appear (unless a Zomboni is in the same lane). *For some reason, on some older iPhone versions of this mini-game, the ice at the start covers an extra square. *It is the only mini-game where ice trails are already placed on the lawn before the start of a level. *It and Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick are the only mini-games to have four flags for all versions. *It is the only time in which the Zombie Bobsled Team appears on the seed selection screen and the only mini-game where they appear. *There is a level with the same name that appears in Disney's game, Where's My Perry?. *On the seed selection screen, the Zombie Bobsled Team does not have an idle animation. This is because it does not appear on the seed selection screen anywhere else. *If the player manages to clear out all of the pre-existent ice trails, regular zombies will appear in a much higher density. *This mini-game is a much easier way to earn the Chill Out achievements, as long as the player burns the bobsled using only Jalapenos or Imitated Jalapenos, at least 3. See also *Zomboni *Zombie Bobsled Team *Bobsled Bonanza/Strategies How would you rate Bobsled Bonanza's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Pool mini-games Category:IPad mini-games Category:Nintendo DS mini-games Category:PC mini-games Category:IPhone mini-games Category:Mini-games with four flags Category:Xbox Live Arcade mini-games Category:PlayStation 3 mini-games Category:Levels with four flags Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West levels Category:Nintendo DSiWare mini-games Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition levels